Not Decimo
by khr1410
Summary: Ninth's son's never died so the Vongola never needed Tsuna and he grew up as the loser he that he was. But the Black Organization saw his potential and recruited him when he was 13.
1. Chapter 1

**Well then, this is the product of me being on the school bus, decided that I was bored and wrote out this chapter in the bus ride. Kind of short but hey, this is an experiment. Honestly I should be working on my other story... Please Enjoy!**

**KHR and DC don't belong to me! :(**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi age 13, trudged back home from a typical day from school. Arrive late, get ridiculed, have his lunch stolen and beaten up by the bullies after dismissal. It was forever, never-ending, repeating cycle. Honestly, if he was to write a biography It could probably summarized in one that anyone would want to read about him, a school-loser anyway.<p>

As he rounded the corner to his house he noticed a black car parked nearby with two people dressed entirely in black leaning against the inwardly frowned, who on earth wears black when it was so sunny?

As he neared to the gate of his house he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to squeal and turn around. It was one of the man by the car, his hair was strangely long and silver, he wore one of those grins that those bullies have when they decided to use him as a punching bag.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, dame-tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked, realizing that the man was talking to him.

"uh, y-yes?"

He smirked and started circling Tsuna.

"It's a shame, your father leaves you and your mum to fend for yourselves, not even bothering with a phone call or letter and your oblivious mum not even noticing that her poor son is being bullied and you hide those pathetic bruises from her because you don't want her to worry."

Tsuna clenched his fist.

"so what?"

The man leaned towards him causing Tsuna to have to look up to see his face. He really hates his small stature.

"Imagine, your mother would probably be so much happier to not have some son that can do nothing but leech of her, wouldn't she?"

Tsuna hissed at him but was inwardly panicking, it was a wonder he is lasting this long

"what do you want?"

The man smirked.

"Somewhere deep in you there is potential, if you join us we can bring it out for you"

"why?"

He smiled softly, an expression that Tsuna decided should not belong on a face like his

"Your father and his silly company are blind to the things you can do but Anokata is not. We want to help you unleash your potential. If you join us, we will make you useful to our organization"

"Wait, Anokata, organization?"

The man ruffled Tsuna's already messy hair

"Come with us and you will know"

"..."

"It's now or never, will you come or will you not?"

"If I come...will I not be dame anymore?"

Under his bangs, the man grinned

"Of course not, we will turn you into someone extremely valuable for the organization"

"I...I...I'll come"

The man's grin grew wider as he spun around towards the car.

"Vodka,let's go"

"Yes Aniki!"

The man grabbed Tsuna by the wrists and pushed him into the car.

"I'm Gin, got that?"

Tsuna dumbly nodded

Gin smirked and started the engine.

"There's no turning back now...Chuhai"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, don't ask me about the codename, I just searched up some alcoholic beverages and chose this...<strong>

**Chuhai**

**_Chuhai is a fruit-flavored alcoholic drink in Japan with an alcohol content between 5-8 percent. Common flavors include lemon, ume, peach, and lime, Chuhai are made of shochu and soda, and are available premixed in cans anywhere alcohol is sold._**

**Uh... Should I continue this?**

**Please review!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back :D**

**It's a really short chapter. **

**I know.**

**But like I said previously, this is some random idea floating around, I have no idea where the story is heading...**

**So excuse me while I tweak the summary :3**

* * *

><p>Chunhai sighed as he lounged around the halls of the headquarters. There were no missions to be done and he was bored.<p>

Really bored.

His outfit, like all of the Organization members, consisted of black. A black shirt was worn under a black unzipped sports jacket. Stuffing his hands into his black pants, he continued to wander down the hall in search of something to do. His black sneakers causing echoes to resound around the hallway.

* * *

><p>Chunhai blinked as he saw Vermouth approached him from down the seemingly endless hallway, Vermouth hummed and smiled sweetly at him.<p>

"Your disguises have really improved Chunhai, I can barely tell that it is a disguise."

Chunhai smiled, on the third month of being a new member of the organization, Vermouth had taught him the basics of disguise and he had mastered it himself afterwards. Ever since learning it he had never shown his true face to anyone. Something that amused and pleased Vermoth. _It would be bad if someone you know met you after all._

Chunhai had never left Japan and for the past two years trained and underwent simple missions. Despite being able to fight well and have a good handle on the gun, he had never needed to kill someone by his hand.

A majority of the missions he underwent was to help strategize or clean up the murder scene. His hyper-intuition hd made him extremely proficient with his missions. Personally he did not understand what they meant by _a gift passed down from your family _but it didn't bother him. The fact that they actually praised him made his insides glow with pride.

"Thank you Vermouth, why are you here anyway? Usually you are off somewhere..."

Vermouth ruffled his now blond hair, "Boss has given you a new mission" she told him and handed him a plastic file from her bag.

Chunhai grinned and opened it up. Vermouth smiles and walks past him, " You should be sending your mum a letter from your 'boarding school' soon Chunhai."

Chunhai's face fell into a frown as Vermouth walked away. That was the cover story, a boarding school. When his mum accepted the excuse without any suspicion he did not know whether to be disappointed or pleased.

Glancing back at the file, his green eyes scanned the mission. It was simple enough, someone had gained the access and knowledge from one of the organization's data files. One small assassination group would murder the unfortunate someone and delete the any data that might be related to the organization on the computer. It was his job to dress up as a policeman and ensure that no traces would be left. The next few pages contained details on where, when, who the victim is, how the murder will be played out and so on.

Smiling to himself Chunhai closed the file and left for his room when he bumped into Rye in the hallway. Blinking he excused himself and continued walking. Frowning, he turned to look back at Rye who continued to walk down the hallway.

'If I recall, he has beed stationed to work under Gin... something about him seems off maybe I'll tell Gin if I see him later...'

Turning around, he continued walking down the hallway. He has to get get ready for a job after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah<strong>

**XD**

**Sherry was suppose to appear in this chapter...ah well**

**If you guys have a better alcoholic name than 'Chuhai' I'm free for suggestions**

**I'll probably extend this chapter...maybe...maybe not...**

**Review please **

**:D**


End file.
